


Ein harter Tag - StoryHub Fanfiction

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Enemies, Gen, In Character, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Der Krieg ist für kein Mitglied des Phönixordens leicht. Unwissend voneinander versuchen im Tropfenden Kessel gleich zwei Spione ihre Sorgen zu vergessen. Doch was ist, wenn sie einander bemerken? Eine Begegnung auf der Schwelle nicht nur zwischen drinnen und draußen. Severus & Remus (nicht als Pairing. Reiner Gen).





	Ein harter Tag - StoryHub Fanfiction

_Hart gewesen war der Tag_  
  
Blauer Dunst erfüllte die Gaststube, verbarg die müden Gesichter der Gäste hinter rauchigen Schleiern. Die Luft war getränkt vom Geruch des Tabaks. So mancher paffte sein Pfeifchen, während seine Freunde sich dem Kartenspiel zugewandt hatten. Zwischen den Tischen schwankten Tabletts voller Krüge und der einen oder andere Schale dampfender Suppe hin und her. Doch ob geselliges Gelage, ob genussvolles Löffeln des Mahls, der blaue Dunst wob alles ein wie die fernen Gespinste eines Traums. All die Fröhlichkeit war, durch eine unsichtbare Mauer getrennt.  
  
Betrübt senkte Remus den verschleierten Blick; sah im Dunkel seiner Nische hinab auf sein halb leeres Butterbierglas und spürte den Druck mit jeder Sekunde schwerer auf sich lasten. Noch hatten die Zeiger seiner Uhr die Neun und die Zwölf nicht erreicht. Noch war es nicht Zeit, durch die Tür des Tropfenden Kessels zu treten und zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren. Doch ihm war als senke die Zeit sich langsam wie ein Damoklesschwert auf ihn herab. Als lauere die Stunde schon gierend in einer dunklen Ecke. Wieder war es ein vergeudeter Tag gewesen, an dessen Ende er mit leeren Händen auf der Versammlung erscheinen würde; nichts als schlechte Nachrichten vorzubringen hatte. Wieder war er auf verschlossene Ohren gestoßen und die Reihen der Gefolgsleute Voldemorts angewachsen. Nicht, dass er sich nicht alle Mühe gegeben hätte. Er hatte sein Bestes versucht, Seinesgleichen von seiner Sache zu überzeugen. Wieder und wieder hatte von seiner Lebensgeschichte und Dumbledores Gnade und Güte erzählt wie ein Prophet vor den Ungläubigen. Doch sie schenkten ihm kein Gehör. Die Wohlmeinenden hatten ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und seine Geschichte als rührseliges Einzelschicksal abgetan, das aber angesichts der Gesamtlage doch kaum ins Gewicht fiel. Andere hatte ihn als Lügner gebrandmarkt, der von Dumbledore bestochen worden war, ihnen schöne Märchen zu erzählen. Wenn der größte weiße Magier ihrer Zeit wirklich ein Interesse an ihnen hätte, warum hatte damals, nach dem letzten Krieg, das Angebot, Zaubereiminister zu werden, abgelehnt? Warum hatte er seine Macht nicht genutzt, um das Blatt ihres Schicksals zu wenden? Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, erklärten sie, sei ein Schönredner, mit vielen wohlklingenden Ideen, die nichts als Lippenbekenntnisse waren. Solange ihr Name für jedermann einsehbar in einem Register im Ministerium auslag; solange auch nur ein Tropfen Wolfsbanntrank horrende Summen kostete, anstatt von St. Mungo gegen einen winzigen symbolischen Obolus  ausgegeben zu werden, solange würden sie keinem Schwätzer glauben, der zum ‚guten, anständigen‘ Teil der magischen Gesellschaft gehörte. Die Warnung, dass Voldemort sie alle nur benutzte, dass er in seinem Wahn vom reinen Blut, dann, wenn er zum Aufstieg in seiner Macht ihre Kräfte nicht mehr brauchte, noch ein schlimmeres Feuer der Verheerung unter ihnen entzünden würde als das Elend, in dem sie jetzt schon lebten, diese Warnung schlugen sie in den Wind. Was scherten sie düstere Tage im Irgendwann, wenn ihr Magen im Jetzt vor Hunger knurrte? Was scherte es sie, ausgenutzt zu werden, wenn sie kein Dach über dem Kopf hatten und sich im Winter nur unter zerschlissenen Decken einrollen konnten? Voldemort gab ihnen Lohn und Arbeit, Wärme und Brot. Zukunft und Freiheit, was waren sie doch für ein geringer Preis. Manche der Älteren erinnerten sich gar an seinen Vater, erinnerten sich, wofür der Name Lupin einst stand, schimpften Remus einen dreckigen Verräter und jagten ihn zum Teufel.  
  
Doch das war es nicht. Das war es nicht allein, was Remus‘ Brust in einen Bleiklumpen verwandelte; was ihn in den traurigen Überlegungen ergehen ließ, ob es nicht besser wäre, sich einfach in sein altes Bett zu legen und den Tag zu verschlafen; zu schlafen, bis eine bessere Zeit angebrochen wäre. Es war das die Erinnerung an den Hoffnungsschimmer in seiner Melancholie, an den Farbklecks im düsteren Grau seines Lebens. An das fröhliche, unbeschwerte Lachen, das sein Herz zum Klingen brachte und das leuchtende, lebensfrohe Pink, das sein Inneres entflammte – und die beide zugleich doch seine Kehle mit Bitterkeit verschnürten und jeden Atemzug mit Wermut versetzten. Der Gedanken, IHR gegenüberzustehen und die Schwermut in ihren Augen zu sehen, zu sehen, was er angerichtet, was er ihr angetan hatte, davor zitterte er. Hätte sie doch seine Gefühle nie erwidert, es wäre nur sein Schmerz, sein Elend gewesen. Einmal wieder hätte er vergebens aus der Ferne geliebt und sein Herz eine weitere Narbe davon getragen wie schon tausendmal zuvor. Doch IHRE Augen in Tränen schwimmen zu sehen, IHR leuchtendes Haar zu Grau verblassen zu sehen, war eine unerträgliche Mater. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, sich danach sehnte, sie einfach nur in seinen Armen halten und mit ihr glücklich sein zu können. Ihre Liebe war ein sonderbares Geschenk des Himmels, voll von Wohlgefühl und Weh. Denn es durfte nicht sein. Ihre Gefühle und ihr Leid waren eine starke Verführung, das Falsche zu tun. Und das Falsche war er. Er war nicht gut für sie. Zu alt und vom Fluch des Vollmonds geschlagen. Ein Monster, das in seiner Tiefe schlief. Er würde sie brechen, in den Abgrund ziehen, den er selbst sein Leben lang schon kannte und dort würde sie kläglich vergehen. Also musste er ihr Herz brechen, um sie zu vor sich zu schützen, obgleich sein eigenes Herz dabei in tausend Splitter brach. Es gab keinen anderen Weg...  
  
Trübsinnig hob Remus langsam sein Glas. Ihm gegenüber in der Ferne, irgendwo vor der anderen Wand, saß eine ebenso einsame Gestalt vor einer Ölfunzel und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey, das Gesicht zum tief im Schatten verborgen, um es zu erkennen. Remus seufzte leise. Wenigsten war er in seiner Verstimmung nicht allein. Sinnend führte er die letzten Schlucke zu seinen Lippen. Ihre Augen hatten in Tränen gestanden, heute Morgen kurz vor dem Aufbruch, als er ihr sagte, dass aus ihnen nichts wird.    
  
_Der Tag war hart gewesen…_  
  
_… hart gewesen war der Tag_  
  
Die schwarzen Augen auf der anderen Seite der Stube starrten wie leere Tunnel in die Welt. Lachen, Grölen, Schmatzen, Fluchen, alle Geräusche flogen an den Ohren vorbei, hinterließen allenfalls einen beleidigenden Missklang. In der Ferne an einem einsamen Tisch nippte wie ein Spiegelbild eine geknickte Gestalt an einem Butterbier, das Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht auszumachen. Einen kurzen, verwunderten Blick schenkte Severus ihr, während er sein Glas absetzte. Dann wandte er den Blick ab. Was scherte ihn das Leid anderer Leute?! Er hatte genug an Eigenem davon in Alkohol zu ertränken! In seiner Kehle brannte der Whiskey wie ein willkommenes Feuer der Läuterung, wie der Scheiterhaufen seines Lebens.    
  
Albus würde heute sehr neugierig sein und mehr wissen wollen, bei dem was er alles zu berichten hatte. Wenigstens einer von ihnen. Severus war es nicht. Ihm dröhnten die Ohren von dem, was er im Geheimquartier der Todesser zu hören bekommen hatte und sein Kopf trommelte von den Anstrengungen seiner Okklumentik, die ihn erschöpft und müde hatten werden lassen. Doch Dumbledore, der feine Kopf des Phönixordens, musste ja auch nicht jeden Dreck seiner Vergangenheit waten. Musste nicht jeden Tag das Brennen des Dunklen Mals auf seinem Arm ertragen, dieses Schandflecks seiner Vergangenheit, den er sich am liebsten herausreißen würde. Er wusste nicht, was diese Gratwanderung bedeute, dieser einsame Wankelpfad zwischen den Welten. Ahnte nicht, was es hieß, selbst nie zu wissen, auf welche Seite man gehörte, niemals wirklich auf der Guten ankommen zu können, doch auch zur Bösen nicht wirklich gehören, lang schon nicht mehr und sich doch stets mit ihr zu umgeben.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte Draco Malfoy damit beauftragt, seinen Schulleiter zu töten, was im Grunde nur eine Strafe für seine Eltern war, denn niemand glaubte, dass ein Sechszehnjähriger dazu fähig wäre. Doch das war es nicht, was Severus vor der Versammlung noch einmal in den Tropfenden Kessel getrieben hatte. Wie so oft bei seinen Plänen hatte Voldemort eine große Rede vor seinen Gefolgsleuten gehalten und war noch einmal auf das Versagen seiner Todesser und insbesondere Lucius‘ in der Mysteriumsabteilung eingegangen. Dabei hatte er wieder und wieder und wieder Severus lobend als Gegenbeispiel einer anderen Zeit herausgestellt, in der auf seine Getreuen ‚noch Verlass‘ war. Severus Snape mich nicht enttäuscht … ihm ist zu verdanken, dass ich um die Bedrohung weiß, die von Harry Potter ausgeht, auch wenn es mir bisher nur gelungen ist, seine nichtsnutzigen Eltern zu eliminieren. Jedes Wort war ein Schlag ins Gesicht, brannte wie Säure auf der Haut.  
  
Die Prophezeiung, die Prophezeiung, die verfluchte Prophezeiung! Grimmige, verzweifelte Tränen wollten Severus in die Augen steigen. Doch er würgte sie mit einem Schluck Feuerwhiskey herunter. Was standen ihm schon Tränen zu?! Er war ein Monster! Er hatte SIE in den Abgrund seiner Finsternis gezogen, hatte SIE für seine Sünden geopfert. An seinen Händen klebte IHR Blut. Unwissend hatte er die Schlinge um ihren Hals gelegt, hatte ihr Engelslachen erstickt, hatte das lebendige Feuer ihrer roten Haare zu modrig kalter Asche zertreten und den Glanz ihrer grünen Augen, dieses einzige Hoffnungslicht in den finsteren, eisigen Tagen seiner Kindheit ins Spinner’s End für immer erlöschen lassen. Was war er für ein Teufel, was war er für ein Mensch?! Er würde büßen müssen für diesen Mord bis ans Ende seiner Zeit.  
  
Nachdenklich setzte Severus das Glas ab, suchte flüchtig das Spiegelbild auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Heute Morgen als er sich ebenso flüchtig im anderen Spiegel, dem gesprungen in seiner Kerkerwohnung in Hogwarts, betrachtet hatte, war er gerade aus einem Albtraum von Godric’s Hollow erwacht. Nicht einmal ein karges Frühstück hatte er zu sich nehmen können, da rief ihn bereits der Schlangenschädel zu unheilvoller Tat.  
  
_Der Tag war hart gewesen_  
  
Plötzlich schlug die Glocke Neun. Von Toms Fwupperuhr über der Theke schoss ein Vogel aus einem Kessel empor und flog fiepend über die Köpfe der Gäste hinweg. Die beiden Männer legten das Geld auf den Tisch, sprangen auf und eilten dem Ausgang zu, als sie plötzlich überrascht einander erkannten. Remus riss überrascht die Lider auf, öffnete die Lippen für ein Begrüßungswort. Severus kniff finster die Augen zusammen, wandte sich verächtlich schnaubend ab und disapparierte auf der Schwelle. Einen Moment noch blieb Remus in der Schwüle der Sommernacht auf dem Absatz stehen und blickte verwundert in die Nacht. Unhörbar leise flüsterte der laue Wind den Gedanken, der durch beide Köpfe wehte: Was wohl hatte der Andere hier zu vergessen gesucht?

 


End file.
